<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Time by AnotherHomosexualMale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222637">The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale'>AnotherHomosexualMale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Renegades (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, HIV/AIDS Crisis, M/M, Making Love, Native American Character(s), Nervousness, Oral Sex, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being gay was hard enough all by itself. But being a closeted gay detective finding love again after years of self-hate was an absolute torture.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Buster McHenry/Hank Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: This short fic features the word "Indian", that nowadays is considered derogatory, but that it's used heavily in the film without the purpose to offend a community (at least I don't think so). So I decided to include it, just because this happens in the late 80's, and it's a work of fiction. But keep in mind that it's not correct to use it when describing someone's heritage in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buster was on fire.</p><p>Every nerve, every cell of his being was burning, melting, threatening to combust as he clenched his eyes shut tight and thrust his hips against Hank. “<em>Hank</em>,” he groaned into his boyfriend’s mouth, little kisses at the edge before darting his tongue back in. Hank’s hot mouth welcomed him, Hank’s hands tangled in his blonde hair and clenched, that taut pain felt so good as their hips ground together again and again.</p><p>“<em>God, Buster…</em>” Hank moaned, Buster’s hands pushing up Hank’s shirt and running his fingertips over his stomach, his ribs—brushing past his nipples. Hank was pushing him down, down onto the couch, thrusting against his leg again and again, their jeans rubbing and sweaty denim sticking to their thighs, seeking friction, seeking heat— “<em>Buster!</em>”</p><p>Buster wrapped his arms around Hank, his fingers digging into Hank’s back, nibbling and biting and sucking on Hank’s lower lip as he thrust against Hank’s thigh again and again. He was close—so fucking close—he was gonna come in his pants and he didn’t care, because it was so hot—  “<em>Chief</em>—<em>damnit</em>—<em>ah, fuck</em>—<em>Ah!</em>” He threw his head back and a high-pitched groan ripped from him as he came, his hands clenching and unclenching around Hank as his orgasm washed over him. Hank ground down on him faster, faster, burying his face into Buster’s shoulder as he moaned, “<em>God!</em>” His hips stuttering and losing all rhythm as he tensed up and shook through his own finale.</p><p>They lay there, panting in the aftermath, a warm glow settling over them. Hank raised his head slightly to capture Buster’s lips again, brushing his mustache with every kiss, and they kissed long and slow. When they pulled away, a thread of spit connected their lips as Buster smiled, his hand reaching up to cup Hank’s cheek, thumb brushing his cheekbones. “That was supposed to just be a goodnight kiss…”</p><p>Hank laughed, and Buster would never get tired of hearing that laugh; one of the most beautiful sounds he could ever hear. “It’s your own fault,” Hank smiled. “You’re the one who can’t keep his hands to himself.”</p><p>“Guilty,” Buster chuckled, kissing Hank again. “But I guess we gotta go to bed now, huh?”</p><p>“You have work in the morning,” Hank’s finger traced Buster’s lips. “You have a double shift, remember?”</p><p>Buster rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fuck that. If I didn’t, then I’d—” Buster gulped, his mouth clenching shut as he realized what he’d almost said. <em>Throw you down and fuck you.</em> “Well, um, I’ve gotta go to bed, so unless you’re planning on keeping me here all night, then—”</p><p>“Don’t test me,” Hank smirked, before rolling off Buster so he could get up. Buster grimaced as his sticky underwear and pants stuck to him, but damn was it worth it. “Good night.”</p><p>“Night, Hank,” said Buster, leaning over to give Hank a quick peck on the lips. Before he could pull away, Hank’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, tongue pushing into his mouth and moving against him that Buster’s dick was just starting to think there might be a round two when he finally pulled away, panting slightly.</p><p>“Tease,” Buster muttered. Hank just smiled, waving slightly as Buster reluctantly got up from the couch to head to bed. Damnit, if he didn’t actually have that double shift, he might have initiated a round two, but he wasn’t gonna get much sleep as it was, not with the memory of that floating around in his head.</p><p>They hadn’t gone all the way yet, but the fooling around they were doing nearly every night was enough to keep Buster’s dick perpetually three seconds away from standing to attention. Handjobs, blowjobs, grinding against each other until they came—once he and Hank got going, there wasn’t much way of stopping them.</p><p>Still, though Buster did want to finally do the deed—visions of Hank moaning beneath him or Hank gasping above him always haunted him in the shower—he never asked. Hank had never been with a man before, and aside from this all being new to him, Buster was terrified for a handful of other reasons.</p><p>As a cop, he had been tested regularly, and the police department covered the treatment for most STD’s… Except for one in particular. One that had given Buster horrific nightmares a few years ago, and the fear of getting it had made him abandon his few gay acquaintances and quick one-night stands right after he heard a couple of concerned guys at the bar talking about their dying friend in the hospital.</p><p>Being gay was hard enough all by itself. But being a closeted gay detective finding love again after years of self-hate was an absolute torture.</p><p>New medicine was being made, of course, and new drugs. But it was almost as if the whole world didn’t care for people like him at all, so Buster made a decision. He decided to concentrate on his career a hundred percent, on making his old man proud. Anything to distract him from the hot guys at gay bars and dark alleys checking him out.</p><p>So then, Buster was gonna let Hank decide when it was time, and take it at his own pace. He knew that Hank was completely new in the whole “Men who love other men” business. He knew that he deserved to love, and being loved. But he was still scared. Even after testing negative three times in a row, he decided that he would double wrap. He would do anything to protect Hank. Because, he was finally in love. In love for the first time in his life. And he was so lucky that the love was mutual.</p><p>So, what if it meant Buster was jacking off every morning in the shower and every night before bed wondering how it would feel to be inside Hank, or have Hank inside him? He was gonna wait until Hank was ready.</p><p>But damn, he couldn’t wait for that day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Buster was used to waking up with a boner. On days like this, when he had to rush, he didn’t even get a chance to enjoy it in the shower—he turned on the cold water and had to wait for his dick to calm down before washing himself as quickly as possible—he didn’t want to deal with an angry boss if he was late to the garage the day he was picking up a double shift.</p><p>His hair was still wet as he walked into the kitchen, following the wonderful smell of coffee and seeing Hank sitting at the table, steaming mug in hand. “Morning.”</p><p>Buster smiled, “Morning, Sunshine,” he said, leaning over to kiss him. “You’re going to the museum today?”</p><p>“In the afternoon,” smiled Hank. “Just a few hours.”</p><p>“Good,” Buster was about to turn away, but Hank stopped him, a hand on his arm. “Hank?” Buster looked up into his deep brown eyes, but Hank was avoiding his gaze—he nibbled on his lower lip, and seemed to be on the edge of saying something. “Hank, what is it?”</p><p>Hank gulped, and said, “Buster… I think… I think I’m ready.”</p><p>“Ready?” Buster tilted his head slightly, not sure what Hank was talking about. “Ready for what?”</p><p>Hank’s hand tightened on Buster’s arm. “Ready to…” Those beautiful eyes met his. “To… you know.”</p><p>Buster swallowed. <em>Oh</em>. “Oh. Um. Wow. So you want to…”</p><p>“Yes,” a shade of pink rushed to Hank’s brown cheeks. “Buster, tonight, I want—” Hank licked his lips, and then, “I want to feel you inside me.”</p><p><em>Holly Shit</em>. Blood was pounding in his ears, and his dick was definitely starting to perk up in interest. “Wow. Um. Wow. Okay. Tonight.”</p><p>“Tonight.” Hank repeated, his eyes starting to turn a bit darker in lust. “But if you don’t want to—”</p><p>“God, no—I mean, God, yes—oh fuck, Hank, yes I fucking do. Fuck yeah…” Buster leaned over and captured Hank’s lips, his heart pounding faster and he could swear he could feel Hank’s blood pumping through him too, feeling warm and hazy and more than a bit turned on and damn if he didn’t have to work today he would totally just grab him and—</p><p>“Buster,” Hank finally pulled away, breathing hard. “You’re going to be late.”</p><p>Buster growled. “Yeah, I know. But,” he glanced back at Hank, swallowing. “Tonight.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hank breathed. “Tonight.”</p><p>Buster probably wasted too much time staring into Hank’s eyes, thinking about what they were gonna do that night and how much he wished he could fast forward time, because by the time he wrenched himself away and got his feet to move out the door, he had to run a light or two to make it to work on time.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Work itself was torture. Buster swore the clock was running slower than normal. Every time he looked up at it after filling another report, he was annoyed to see that only a few minutes had passed. It was a struggle not to think of Hank and what they had promised that morning, just to keep his head clear and his dick calm. He was lucky that looking at files about murders was one of the unsexiest jobs ever. <em>Damnit</em>, of course Hank had to say it right before he had to go to work.</p><p>When Buster’s lunch break finally rolled around, he stared at the telephone on his desk for about five minutes before deciding not to call Hank. He didn’t want to risk getting all hot and bothered at work, which would surely happen if he spent five minutes listening to Hank’s calm voice. <em>Damnit</em>, why did this day have to be so slow?</p><p>Somehow Buster managed to make it through the day without incident. Other cops were stupid, his new boss was demanding, at some points he wanted to brain his coworkers with a stapler, but somehow he made it through the double shift. By the time he finally punched out, he was aching, sore, and his groin smelled of dried pre-come.</p><p>He couldn’t have been in a better mood.</p><p>It was dark by the time he made it back to his car, and his stomach growled at the meager meal he had snagged in between, but he didn’t care. First, he raced off to the drugstore to run some errands.</p><p>“Errands” meaning pick up some supplies for that night. It was funny — A few years back he used to be able to grab a pack of condoms without a change in expression, but now he was sweating and fumbling as he swiped two packs of premium condoms off the hanger. He was even worse when he went for the lube. Face flushed as red as can be, Buster swept three bottles into his basket, hurrying to get out of the store. He felt himself grow hot as he stood in line, knowing people could see into his basket knowing they were looking knowing what was going to happen —</p><p>Buster couldn’t even look at the cashier as he handed her his card, and grabbed the bag and ran out of there. It was just too much. His hands were shaking by the time he got back in the car and turned on the engine, his heart pounding louder and louder the closer and closer he got to their apartment. <em>This is it. He had to be careful. This is it…</em></p><p>When Buster pulled in the driveway and turned off the engine, he sat in the parked car for a moment, staring at their apartment door. <em>This is it.</em> His heart was racing, he was sweating, and he couldn’t even move without trembling, he was so nervous. Oh, God, it’s gonna happen—</p><p>But wait — what if Hank had changed his mind? He hadn’t talked to him all day — what if Hank called it off? What if he didn’t want it anymore? What if he was too tired from his work and had gone to bed? What if —</p><p><em>Stop that</em>, Buster told himself, clenching his teeth. <em>You won’t know until you get in there.</em> Steeling himself, Buster grabbed the bag off the passenger seat and exited the car, heart thudding with every step he took towards the door.</p><p>His hands were shaking so much that Buster almost dropped the keys as he tried to put them in the door. “Shit,” he muttered. “<em>Shitshitshit</em>,”he continued under his breath as he turned the key and opened the door.</p><p>“Baby?” Buster said as he came in, seeing Hank sitting on the couch. Hank turned to him, and stood up.</p><p>“Buster,” Hank breathed, dropping the book he was reading onto the floor. Hank walked up to him, and for a second, Buster didn’t know what to expect. He shut the door behind him, eyes on his boyfriend as he came closer, closer—so close Buster could see Hank’s pupils dilated so wide—</p><p>
  <em>Wham!</em>
</p><p>Hank grabbed Buster and slammed him against the door, kissing him so hard that Buster was frozen for a few seconds before dropping his shopping bag and pulling Hank towards him. As Hank’s mouth moved against his, Buster felt Hank’s whole warm body pressing against him and yeah, Hank was already hard as a rod of steel. <em>Holy shit</em>.</p><p>“Hank,” Buster gasped as he moved away to breathe. “Goddamn, Hank, were you waiting for me to get home?”</p><p>“God, yes,” Hank said against Buster’s neck, his hot breath dusting Buster’s jaw.</p><p>Buster chuckled, pulling Hank closer. “Had fun at the museum today?”</p><p>“I kept making mistakes…” Hank said, placing little kisses on Buster’s jaw line. “…While explaining to the professor… Couldn’t stop thinking about you…”</p><p>Buster laughed. “I almost murdered everyone at work.” Hank started kissing him again and then he was rocking his hips against Buster, Buster’s dick becoming very excited and the man couldn’t help but groan and his head tipped back, hitting the door. “<em>Fuck, Hank, I want you</em>…”</p><p>Hank pulled back slightly, his long black hair going everywhere, and his hungry eyes meeting Buster’s. “Then fuck me.”</p><p>A shudder ran up Buster’s spine. <em>Holy fuck, yesyesyesyesyesyesyes..</em>. “Bedroom,” he breathed, reaching down to grab the shopping bag. “Now.”</p><p>Though Hank was the one that jumped him, Buster could feel Hank shaking slightly as they half walked-half dragged each other to Buster’s bedroom. Just as they crossed the threshold into Buster’s usual messy room, Hank seemed to take note of the plastic bag in Buster’s hands. “What’s that?”</p><p>“Stuff.”</p><p>“Stuff?”</p><p>Buster gulped. “Stuff for… you know.”</p><p>Realization dawned on Hank as his face flushed deeper. “Right.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Buster set the bag down on the floor near the bed, turning back to Hank. Well, this was a lot more awkward than he anticipated. “So…”</p><p>Hank gulped. “I guess, we should…”</p><p>“Hank,” said Buster, reaching his hand out towards his boyfriend, placing it on his shoulder. “Hank, if you don’t want to do this, then—”</p><p>“No, I want to,” Hank’s arms reached to pull Buster closer. “Just…”</p><p>“Nervous?” Buster said, in an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, I know. Me too.” It was funny—he didn’t know how many times he had done this before, with so many other men when he was younger, and yet, right now, he was still trembling and worried. “Don’t worry, baby. We have nothing to worry about… I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>“I know,” Hank smiled up at Buster, before closing the distance between them with a kiss. At first it was soft, reassuring, but that heat flared up again as Hank’s tongue darted into his mouth. Buster’s hands ran through Hank’s hair — God, he loved Hank’s hair — pressing him closer and closer and he could feel his dick coming alive again.</p><p>Holding Hank close, Buster twisted them slightly, pushing Hank up against the bed. Hank broke the kiss to sit down, sliding down so his head rested on the pillow. Heart thumping faster in his chest, Buster crawled after him, on his hands and knees above Hank. The Indian pulled him down, arms around Buster’s neck, kissing him and holding him and Buster couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of him.</p><p>Buster eventually broke the kiss, pulling back. “Chief, hang on,” he pulled back just a moment, getting a whine from Hank. “There’s just no sexy way to do this,” he said, grabbing his shoe and pulling it off, lobbing it against the wall. His other shoe and his socks were peeled off next, landing on the floor next to the bed. “Your turn,” he said, grabbing hold of Hank’s black socks. The socks where soon off, but before Buster returned to Hank’s open arms, he smirked, running his fingers along Hank’s bare feet.</p><p>“<em>Buster, no—!</em>” But it was too late, Buster tickled his feet, and Hank couldn’t help but wriggle and writhe and laugh and gasp, “<em>Stop!</em>”</p><p>“Make me,” Buster grinned, all tension draining away as he continued to tickle and tease and —</p><p>Hank growled and lurched up from the bed, bending over to grab Buster’s wrists. Pulling him back down, Hank kissed him fiercely, a hard, biting, almost punishing <em>Fuck-you</em> type of kiss. And Buster loved it. Long black hair falling all over their faces, Hank’s hands tugged at Buster’s shirt and the blonde pulled away for just a moment to whip it over his head, throwing it somewhere away from the bed. Returning to Hank, he started kissing up Hank’s neck while pushing Hank’s shirt up. Hank’s breath hitched as Buster kissed, nipped, and sucked all along Hank’s neck and jawline — he knew Hank loved that — pausing to blow hot air at the jaw line before sucking harder. Hank squirmed and gasped and Buster only nipped at him harder — he wanted there to be hickeys in the morning, wanted everyone to see the proof right there.</p><p>Hank’s hand came to the back of his head and tugged in his hair, “<em>Buster…</em>” he gasped, his slender hips starting to rock back and forth. Nothing made Hank hotter than kissing his neck, and Buster knew it. Licking one last wet stripe down the skin of his neck, Buster slid himself lower, down toward Hank’s flat stomach, placing soft kisses there. He pulled on Hank’s shirt until Hank helped him pull it off, and flicked his tongue out at one of Hank’s dark nipples.</p><p>Hank tensed for a moment as Buster took the nipple between his teeth, gently applying pressure. “<em>Buster!</em>” Hank groaned, the hand in Buster’s hair squeezing tighter. Taking that as a signal to move on, Buster let go of Hank’s nipple and kissed down his stomach, flicking his tongue in Hank’s belly button, stopping just above Hank’s jeans.</p><p>Through their experimentation and fooling around, Buster had seen Hank’s cock before, but his hands still shook as he reached for the button on Hank’s pants. He was going into this with a whole new context, after all. With trembling fingers, he popped open the button and unzipped the fly, slowly pulling the pants down. There was hardly anything but pupil in Hank’s eyes as they met Buster’s, his fingers trailing in the dark hair leading down beneath Hank’s boxers.</p><p>There was no stopping the blood pounding in his ears now. He gingerly reached one hand up to cup the bulge in Hank’s boxers, eliciting a groan from the man below him. With his other hand, Buster pulled the boxers down, slow at first, but near ripping them off of Hank’s legs once they were near his feet.</p><p>His own dick was straining in his pants as he looked at Hank’s uncut cock, a deep brown and standing straight and tall and begging for attention. And <em>oh hell yes</em>, would he give it attention. Buster didn’t waste any time getting his hand on it, gently beginning to thrust up and down. Hank’s head rolled back against the pillow, groaning as Buster stroked him, adding that little twist near the head that he knew Hank loved.</p><p>Hank’s hands clenched in the sheets as Buster gently spread Hank’s legs apart so he could lean between them, resting on his elbows. Sucking in a breath like he always did before this, he licked a trail from the base of Hank’s dick nestled in those dark curls up to the flushed red head dripping precum before sucking his foreskin down.</p><p>Hank’s hands shot up to tangle and pull in Buster’s hair as Buster took the Indian deeper into his mouth, his jaw relaxed with practiced ease as he bobbed his head up and down. His tongue curled around Hank’s cock, tonguing the head and probing the slit as he pulled back. Hank was thrashing now, moaning and squirming and Buster knew from firsthand experience with his own mouth around that cock that Hank wasn’t gonna last. With one last, long suck, Buster pulled back, Hank’s dick coming out with a pop, as he heard an annoyed whine from the head of the bed.</p><p>Buster licked his lips, savoring that musky, salty taste. His dick was painfully hard in his pants now, but he didn’t dare remove them yet.</p><p>Well… this was it. Reaching over to the side of the bed, Buster groped for the bag from the drugstore, finding it and fishing the bottle of lube out. Swallowing, the nervousness coming back to him, Buster said, “Hank, this — you’re gonna have to relax and trust me for this next bit, all right? I don’t- I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“I trust you, Buster.” Hank said without a moment’s hesitation.</p><p>“Okay,” Buster gulped, gently taking Hank’s knees and pushing them further apart. He wondered how it must feel for Hank right now — so open, so exposed, with Buster literally staring at his tight asshole. Buster squirted a generous amount of lube into his hand, thoroughly coating his fingers and rubbing around in an attempt to warm it before reaching in. He felt Hank tense slightly as his lube-covered fingers circled Hank’s pink hole a few times, before pressing in.</p><p>He felt Hank’s insides tighten and tense up, so he placed a gentle hand on Hank’s thigh. “Relax,” said Buster in what he hoped was a calming voice. “It’s okay. I got you, all right? I won’t hurt you.” Though Buster knew it had to feel strange to Hank, his reassurances seemed to help someone, as the pressure lessened. Slowly, Buster thrust his finger in and out of Hank, trying to get him used to the sensation. Feeling that tightness, that pressure only caused his dick to strain further against his pants, and Buster bit down on his lower lip to counter it.</p><p>Once Hank started to get used to the feeling, Buster pressed his finger in all the way, curling up and searching, searching for that one spot—when Hank jumped and let out a gasp, Buster knew he found it. “You like that, baby?” Buster chuckled, curling his finger around it again. Hank gave a low whine. Adding a second finger, Buster started thrusting just a little bit faster, making sure to hit the prostate as much as possible. It seemed to help Hank loosen up as he began scissoring his fingers, in and out, in and out, before adding a third, twisting and rotating and curling and thrusting back and forth, back and forth, until Hank was moaning and groaning and attempting to fuck himself on four of Buster’s fingers.</p><p>“<em>Damnit</em>, Buster,” Hank growled. “Just do it already!” Buster was thinking along the same lines as he removed his fingers, causing Hank to whine once more.</p><p>“Bossy, aren’t you, Chief?” Buster laughed, finally pulling off his pants. His dick popped free of his boxers once he slid them down, thick and red and ready to go. “Wait just a second, baby,” Buster reached over to the bag once more and pulled out the packet of condoms. Hank looked up when he heard the tearing of the foil packet. It only took Buster a second to slip the condom on and run his lube-slick hand over his cock.</p><p>Buster crawled his way back overtop of Hank, taking the caramel-colored legs in his arms, and spreading them farther apart, hooking them around his waist. His heart began to race again, that heavy thump thump-thump drowning out all other sounds in the room. His eyes locked with Hank’s for a moment before he leaned on one hand and took his dick in the other. He guided his way in, the tip poking up against Hank’s virgin hole.</p><p>“Hank?” Buster asked, looking up again for permission. But Hank seemed to be way beyond that.</p><p>“Just get inside me, please…” Hank growled, his heels digging into Buster’s ass. Buster didn’t need to be told twice, slowly, he slipped the tip in, unable to stop the moan that escaped him as his penis was encased in that warm, tight heat.</p><p>Buster had wanted to keep his eyes open for Hank’s reaction, to see if he was in pain, but he couldn’t help it when his eyes fluttered shut and he groaned as his cock was swallowed up. Slowly, he continued to press in, that heat tighter and tighter and… <em>Holy fuck, it felt amazing</em>. When he bottomed out, he shifted forward, his head resting on Hank’s shoulder. “God,” he moaned, that sensation of heat amazing. His hips were begging him to start thrusting, but he waited—he wanted this to be good for Hank, too.</p><p>Buster felt Hank’s hands come to grip him by the shoulder blades. Buster pushed himself up slightly and met Hank’s eyes, so dark and glazed over in lust. Sweat was already beginning to form on his brow, scrunched up in pleasure. “<em>Buster…</em>” said Hank, his breath hot over Buster’s mustache. “<em>Fuck me</em>.”</p><p><em>Oh, fuck, yes</em>. Buster stretched his neck slightly to meet Hank’s lips in a kiss as he slowly began rocking his hips. Every time he sank back into that heat, he felt a pulse of pleasure surge over him. <em>God, this was amazing</em>. He pulled away from Hank’s lips to start kissing up Hank’s neck — Hank let out a shaky sort of gasp, that Buster wasn’t sure if it was from the kissing or the way he rocked his hips a little bit faster, a little bit deeper. He had to tear his hands away from Hank's chest for the time being, to keep Hank's legs in place as he thrust harder, harder. He nibbled on Hank’s neck as he thrust deeper, harder, trying to angle his hips so he hit that —</p><p>“Oh, God!” Hank’s head flew back against the pillows, his fingernails digging deep into Buster’s back. Buster smirked. Found it. Pulling back and angling his hips, he thrust down again, faster, trying to hit that spot over and over and sometimes succeeding, and Hank was thrashing and fingers carving welts into his sweaty back, and then Buster slammed his lips against Hank’s, and he was lost in a haze of kiss, touch, and thrust, thrust, thrust, his balls slapping against Hank’s hairless ass and God, there was that liquid heat, that wonderful pleasure building at the base of his spine, growing hotter and hotter and <em>Fuck</em> —</p><p>“<em>Buster</em>,” Hank gasped, eyes slamming shut. “<em>Buster—I’m—so—can’t</em>—” He panted, his hips rocking against Buster’s now, those hipbones grinding into Buster’s stomach. Buster propped himself on one hand, the other one reaching down between them to grab hold of Hank’s dick and give it a few good thrusts.</p><p>After one last tight pull, Hank’s head thrashed on the pillow as he cried out, “<em>Buster, oh God, Buster—Fuck!</em>” as his spine arched up into Buster, coming in sticky spurts between them. Buster was so close, so close, as he thrust faster and faster and his rhythm faltering, and he just looked down at Hank’s face, all red and gasping and screwed up in pleasure, and then his orgasm him like a sledgehammer, and he groaned and shuddered into Hank’s shoulder as he came too, the pleasure exploding out and washing over him like a tidal wave.</p><p>Buster shook and then collapsed on top of Hank, both of them breathing hard and in one warm, sweaty pile as they came down from the high. When Buster finally had the strength to lift his head up, he captured Hank’s lips again, Hank’s own hands coming to tangle in his damp, sweaty hair.</p><p>Buster pulled away just long enough to slip out and toss the condom somewhere on the floor before gathering Hank in his arms again, kissing him on the top of his head. His back was sore and aching from Hank's scratching and Hank's cum was drying on his stomach and he was so tired he might just sleep for a week, but damn he felt good. “So,” Buster panted, his forehead touching Hank’s as they lay beside another. “You liked that?”</p><p>The Indian nodded, smiling. “Can we do it again?”</p><p>Buster gave Hank a look. “Chief, I don’t know about you, but my recovery period is not that short—”</p><p>“I mean do it again sometime,” Hank chuckled, snuggling closer to Buster. “I didn’t think that I would like it so much... It was nice.”</p><p>Buster smirked. “Really. I fucked you so hard you’re screaming obscenities and you say it was ‘nice’.”</p><p>“Well it was,” Hank smirked back. “And I want to do it again sometime.”</p><p>“Hank, you don’t have to ask that,” Buster laughed, the previous tension and anxiety having evaporated almost completely. “I’m always available for you.”</p><p>“Well, next time…” Hank paused, biting at his lower lip. “Next time, I want…” He blushed slightly, which was funny considering what they had just gotten done doing. “I want to be… Inside you, Buster.”</p><p>That was the un-sexiest way to phrase it ever, and yet, somehow, Buster found it hot. His dick even gave a feeble attempt at a twitch. “Oh, Hell yeah,” The blonde laughed. “You learned from the best, after all.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so cocky if I were you,” Hank said, with a low chuckle. “I plan on fucking you so hard, you will forget every guy you’ve ever had…”</p><p>A shudder ran up Buster’s spine as he couldn’t help the tiny dopey grin on his face. Suddenly, he couldn’t wait for round two… He loved Hank so much. And Hank loved him back.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love this fucking pairing so much.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>